ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Greysky City Thieves' Guild
The Greysky City Thieves' Guild is the local thieves' guild in Greysky City, where it holds significant power. The guildhouse is located on Back Alley Road.Comic #643, "A Wizard Did It" =History= ---- At some time, more than two years ago, Bozzok became the leader of the Thieves' Guild after trapping Ian Starshine. Because of this however, his daughter Haley left the Guild against Bozzok's threats in order to free him. Ambush at Old Blind Pete's House Haley would later visit Greysky City once more in order to resurrect Roy. In the process, she and Celia had an adventure with Hieronymus Grubwiggler, who recognized her and complained to the Guild, since he was under their protection after being robbed by Haley twice during her time in the guild. Haley soon found out that the Guild was after her and sought help from Old Blind Pete to get some help on healing Belkar and contacting Durkon. Pete was able to contact an old friend who was a Cleric of Loki who examined Belkar. However, Pete betrayed the fugitives to the Guild for the reward of regenerating his eyes. Soon afterwards, an ambush and skirmish followed in Pete's house. Haley left to fight the guild, but she was soon outnumbered in melee before Celia distracted the guild members, saving her. Meanwhile, guild members were trying to enter the safe room where Belkar and the Cleric were. Shortly after completing the Sending message to Durkon, the cleric cured Belkar, and almost immediately he started to turn the tide, slaughtering the ten guild members assaulting the safe room and, after leaving the traitorous Pete to be killed by his friend, fought his way to Haley, who had been taken down by Bozzok and Crystal. Intervening right in time, he held off the two rogues long enough to provide Celia with a suitable distraction to grab Haley and fly away. Bozzok took chase, leaving Crystal to fight Belkar. Finding Pete's stash of bows, Haley took a +5 Icy Burst bow and went back to fight. Bozzok tried to Sneak Attack her through flanking, but Haley kept killing all of his flankers until they stopped running in to risk their lives. Shortly afterwards, Belkar arrived after leaving Crystal at 0 HP, and Bozzok was now outnumbered. Freezing him with an Icy Burst shot, Haley was about to kill him when Celia and Hank appeared to propose a compromise to avoid the power vacuum that would take place if Bozzok were to be killed.. The compromise was that Haley's departure would be voided, so that the Guild's prestige would not be harmed, and also Haley would be safe with them. That would mean also that they would withdraw the protection from Grubwiggler, allowing them to steal Roy's bones and resurrect him along with all members Haley killed in the skirmish. However, the money donated to resurrect the deceased guild members was instead used to bring Crystal back as a self-aware flesh golem after Haley killed her before leaving Greysky City. Haley, Celia and Belkar stayed with the guild for a while until Durkon and Elan rejoined them, reforming the Order of the Stick. During their time in Greysky, Belkar had an affair with guild member Jenny. Power Vacuum Later, after Haley freed her father Ian from Elan's father, General Tarquin, Bozzok was contacted by Ian's brother-in-law Geoff, who informed him that Haley was heading north to the gnomish town of Tinkertown. There, Bozzok had Crystal, raised as a flash golem by Grubwiggler, attack Haley, Bandana and Elan. Knocking out Elan in one hit, she chased the other two across town. However, she revealed that her status as a flesh golem left her in a perpetual state of pain, and she blamed Haley for killing her. She went on a rampage after the gnomish forces arrived in the area and blasted her with the lightning gun, increasing her speed. Activating her boots of speed, Haley drew Crystal away from town to the beach, convincing her to turn against Bozzok after telling her that he made her that way, using all the money to turn her into a weapon instead of raising her normally and using the rest to equip her. She then went back to town to enact her revenge on the half-orc, killing him by punching him through the chest after Grubwiggler teleported away. With Bozzok's death, it is presumed that the power vacuum that Hank predicted may take place. =Known Members= ---- *Ian Starshine (Formerly) *Haley Starshine *Bozzok (Deceased) *Chuck (Deceased) *Crystal (Deceased) *George (Deceased) *Hank *Jenny *Munez Twins (Deceased) *Old Blind Pete (Formerly; Deceased) *Toby (Deceased) *Yor *Jiminy (Formerly) References Category:Factions Category:Greysky City Thieves' Guild Category:Organizations in Greysky City